


The Bringer of Chaos Meets the King of Kings!

by Sakuya_Blaze



Category: Stella Glow, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuya_Blaze/pseuds/Sakuya_Blaze
Summary: The Bringer of Chaos and the King of Kings meet! This can only end in either confusion or... Well no, only confusion.
Kudos: 4





	The Bringer of Chaos Meets the King of Kings!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to break in the New Year at 1 A.M. I have no regrets.

“How did we end up here?” Alto said as Sakuya just looked at him with disappointment plastered on her face.

“That nut job said he’d become the king of his kingdom, we fell down a hole with him, and now we’re talking to this ‘bring of chaos’ guy.”

"IT IS ZEKE VON GENBU: BRINGER OF CHAOS- AH!" Of course, Keith was no slouch, the man had great aim with his bow and arrow.

"Whatever-" Sakuya sharply responded.

Both Sakuya and Alto locked eyes before turning to Keith… Today was a day all right. This ‘Bringer of Chaos’ had been waiting for some people for three days and needed a little warm-up. Something about a blade and… Yeah, Alto was lost. “Well, at least things could not get any weirder-”

“ULTIMATE LIGHTING FURY SLASH MAX!”

Sakuya narrowed her eyes in disbelief “Spoke too soon...”

Zeke smirked as he saw this ‘Keith’ dodge his ultimate attack. This man was no ordinary man. He was not just worthy to be his opponent, no… This man was worthy to fight THE EYE OF SHINING JUSTICE. “It’s not everyday someone can face THE Zeke Von Genbu, BRINGER OF CHAOS.”

“Hmm” Keith’s eyed the man's sword and the woman behind him. A team is troublesome but nothing compared to a man with his ambition. He smirked back at this ‘Zekenator’ and spoke in return. “It’s not every day I see a man who would make a fine fifth citizen to the Keith Kingdom.”

“Keith Kingdom? So are those two right there your citizens?” This ‘Zekenator’ pointed towards Keith, making note of Alto and Sakuya. Keith nodded in response, keeping his grip on his bow tight. “Why that’s impressive. Only a fool or a realist would have the guts to build a kingdom when the Bring of Chaos draws breath!”

Sakuya, after hearing two idiots exchange words far beyond their understanding, spoke up: “Alto and I aren’t your citizens-”

“It is quite alright citizen number four, there is no need to be modest.” Sakuya raised her fist at Keith's remark, only for Alto to slowly put it back down for her. Were it not for the fact they did not know where they were, nothing could stop Sakuya, not even Alto. “Now Zekenator” Keith's voice rang with confidence “How would you like to be the fifth citizen of the Keith Kingdom?”

“Hmmm… Hmm… Hmm… Unfortunately for you!” Zeke said, striking a pose with Pandoria. “The Bringer of Chaos holds loyalty to the country of Indol. I will not turn my back on Indol for this ‘Keith Kingdom’, even if you are worthy enough to match my power.”

“Disappointing, but not unexpected. Of course, one with strength such as yours would be sought after. The title ‘Bringer of Chaos’ speaks more than a thousand words as to who you are Zekenator”

“Quite. Yet if Indol ever proves unworthy of me then I will take your offer and you will have the full might of the Eye of Shining Justice.”

Alto and Sakuya locked eyes once again. Questioning everything that had happened up until this point, the two had just found some rocks that they could sit on. After everything, the two had been through too much to even question those two’s antics. May as well watch the battle play out and see who is stronger: A man who waited three days for some random folks to show up or a self-proclaimed king who named a kingdom after himself.


End file.
